


I Won't Make The Same Mistakes

by loveyouallwrong (drunktuesdays)



Category: Greek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/loveyouallwrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashleigh gets a do-over.  Warning: bandom jokes</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Make The Same Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/gifts).



The night of the big fire, Ashleigh lies awake, curled up in bed, thinking about what they've done. Casey is at Cappie's, and she sent Fisher home so she's alone and moping, watching the what's left of the smoke curl up into the sky.

"Assssssssssssssssssshleigh," a voice at her door whispers.

"Oh my God, Betsy," Ashleigh says. "Call your sponsor."

There's silence for a moment, and then it comes again. "Assssssssshleigh," something hisses insistently, and she sits up. Betsy isn't in the doorway--in fact, no one is. There's a faint form slithering across the floor, and her eyes widen in abject terror even as she loses the breath to scream.

A medium sized snake rises up next to her bed, and hisses, "I like your pajamasssssssssssss."

Ashleigh draws up her knees as far away as possible, and says, "Thanks?"

"I like polka dotsssssssssss," the snake continues. "And whatever Pete Wentz saysssssss, neon will never die."

"What are you?" Ashleigh breathes, letting go of the skin she pinched to verify she was awake.

The snake draws up, as if offended. "I am the cobra," it says, flicking its tongue out at her. "You called me and here I am."

"I did not!" Ashleigh says fervently.

"You did," the cobra says. "You sssssssang the sssssssong of the sssssstarship, with need in your heart. Normally I musssssst convert the ssssssssinger to my point of view regarding fassssshion, but you get to sssssssssskip right to the wish."

"A wish?" Ashleigh asks, perking up.

"Yessssss," the cobra hisses. "One wish. I advissssse you not to ussssse it as William Beckett hasssssss. Fluctuating genderssssss is not as fun as one thinkssssss."

Ashleigh thinks about it for just a minute, hugging her knees in the dark, and says, "I wanna do today over."

"From the beginning?" the cobra asks.

Ashleigh nods.

"Remember," the cobra says. "In return you must commit yourself to my goalssssssss. The eightiessssssss must live!"

In one of the weirdest moments of Ashleigh's life, she watches the sky as it lightens from evening, to dusk, to afternoon, to high noon, and cools again as the dawn recedes back into the dark. She looks around for the cobra, but it's gone, her bedroom door safely shut again. Her alarm clock says 12:01, so she slips back under her covers for sleep again, this time without any trouble.

When she wakes up again, Rebecca's face is floating over hers. "Augh!" she screams.

Rebecca trips backwards into her bureau. "Jesus, Ash! It's just me."

"Can you stop creeping in people's rooms when they're sleeping? Please?" Ashleigh says, looking around the room for evidence of a reptile.

Rebecca rolls her eyes. "_I_ just thought you'd like to know that everyone's waiting for you downstairs for rehearsal."

"Rehearsal?" Ashleigh asks blankly. She recovers quickly. "Songfest, right. Give me five minutes. Is Casey back from Cappie's yet?"

Rebecca gasps. "Casey slept over Cappie's?"

"No," Ashleigh says, herding her out of the room. She's gotta be more careful. She tugs on sweatpants and a tanktop, grabs a powerbar from the closet and takes the stairs two at a time. "Beth," she says breathlessly. "You're not an active."

Beth stares at her uncomprehendingly.

"You deactivated for the IKIs, remember?"

"So?" Rebecca demands. "I thought Beth got a pardon."

"She did," Ashleigh says. "But she's still not an active, and that could cause problems. Laura, can we fax her application to Nationals?"

Laura looks up from where she's buffing her nails. "Lend me your car and I'll go to Office Max right now." Ash points to the keys on the hook, and Laura darts into the back room, pulling Beth by the bewildered hand.

Ashleigh sighs. Hurdle one, done.

The door opens behind her, and Casey dashes into the room. "Ashleigh," she says, pulling up short. "I can explain."

"No need," Ashleigh waves at her. "Explain later." She pauses for a minute, waiting for it. Casey's phone beeps.

"How'd you know that was gonna happen," Casey says suspiciously, pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Tell you later. For now, go handle it, and come back for practice!" Ashleigh says, emphasizing the last word at the milling-about pledges. "Abby," she says, "Mind leading us while Beth is occupied?" Abby looks pleased and gratified, and everyone's enthusiasm carry them through a brutal two hour practice.

Later, when Ashleigh is hanging up laundry in their room, Casey gingerly opens the door. "Hey," she says, and uneasily explains about the VPJ position. "It means I can't participate in anything for the rest of the semester. I mean, I am a ZBZ, and I know I have responsibilities. It's just that it seems like it'll be a huge thing for me. Apparently everyone goes on to do great things." She trails off uncertainly and looks at Ash.

"Call her right now," Ashleigh says. "Tell her yes."

"Really?" Casey says, surprised. "Even if that means I'm out for the skit?"

"Yes," Ashleigh says vehemently. "Tell her you'd like to start by helping with overseeing Songfest."

"Wow," Casey says, pleased. "Okay, I will."

Ashleigh reels for a second, at Casey so easily caving. Taking charge felt like a good look on her. "Case," Ashleigh says, stopping her from leaving the room. "Tell Cappie you want to do something after Songfest." Last thing, wrapped up.

"How did you know about--" Casey starts, and Ashleigh swears she can hear hissing from far off in the distance.

"Doesn't matter," she grins. "Just do it. No matter what, plans."

Casey grabs her by the wrist and swings her around. "A party, maybe?" she asks. "Celebrating our win?"

"Definitely," Ashleigh says hugging her tight. "By the way," she says, pulling back. "How do you feel about changing our costumes to neon?"

THE END.


End file.
